Secrets
by DarkThoughts8899
Summary: Prequel To My Up Coming Series. "One by One". READ!


Secret

By DarkThought8899

A/N: I'm going home for two weeks and in that time I'll be updating each and every story. But this one was one of those where I heard a song and HAD to do it! I do not own Nick Stokes from CSI nor do I own The Pierces "Secret". This is a prequel to my upcoming CSI Series "One by One". It's going to be amazing! Thanks to Jaki for introducing me to this song!

_Got a secret_

_Can you keep it?_

_Swear this one you'll save_

_Better lock it in your pocket_

_Taking this one to the grave_

_If I show you then I know you_

_Won't tell what I said_

Nick Stokes stalked down the hall with his gun drawn knowing she was somewhere close. He rounded the top of the stairs of the darkened second floor of his home and heard her haunting laugh coming somewhere from his bedroom. His vision narrowed as he crept ever closer to his room. As he inched closer his senses were hit with the smell of her perfume, Japanese Cherry Blossoms. It sent his heart racing and his stomach churning. He swallowed hard as his hand pushed open the door slowly.

_Why do you smile _

_Like you've been told a secret _

_Now you're telling lies _

_Cause you have sworn to keep it _

_But no one keeps a secret _

_No one keeps a secret _

She was sprawled out on his bed wearing nothing but a tight black lacey nightgown. She sat up and crossed her legs delicately and raised a wicked brow. "Nicky darling, took you long enough to come home." She hummed.

Nick's arms tensed as he was town between his job and his dark desire. "Long enough right?" He whispered. "Why did you do it?"

She rolled her eyes indifferently. "She was in my way."

"She didn't deserve it!" Nick shouted readjusting his grip on his gun. "It's over. Put your hands behind your back."

She grinned evilly. "Oh... we're playing this game again." She folded her hands behind her back.

Nick walked over to the edge of the bed. "No more of your games. Now turn around and keep your hands behind your back."

_Why when we do our darkest deeds _

_Do we tell? _

_They burn in our brains _

_Become a living hell _

_Cause everybody tells _

_Everybody tells… _

Nick lowered his weapon and set it on bed to pull out his cuffs. She gave his a coy look over her shoulder before he could do anything. She swatted the gun away and pulled him down on top of her by his shirt. She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, leaving Nick complete immobilized. Her lips grazed his causing his hands to clench into angry fists.

"How about I make you a deal?" She murmured against his lips.

"Why the hell would I ever listen to you again?"

She squeezed her legs lightly, pressing her inner thighs against his lap. "Oh I think you're listening, Nicky."

Nicky glared and tried to keep his heart rate down. "What?" He said slowly.

"I'll go quietly and confess everything if..." She slowly released her grip on his neck.

"Out with it!" Nick growled straightening himself up with her legs still around his waist.

"Sleep with me...just one more time. For old times' sake." She cooed.

Nick's eyes snapped to a heated glare. "And if I disagree?"

She pulled herself up along his body until he was holding her in his arms. "Then I'll just have to kill that little blonde next." She whispered in his ear.

Nick tore her hand off his shoulders and slammed her back on the bed. "You stay the fuck away from Catherine." He hissed and then pressed his lips to hers. She smirked wickedly and tilted her head back with a tiny moan. He moved his lips down to her collar bone and bit the bottom of her throat roughly. She gasped and dug her nails deeply in his back. But his shirt provided a small barrier to her vicious claws. She ran her hand down his spine and tugged at his shirt.

He pushed her back roughly and peeled off his shirt. He tossed it aside and turned his attention back to her neck. She smiled as she stoked his back and lightly traced her nails around his spine. "Would you like to know a secret Nick?"

"What?"

"I have no intention of going quietly." She said just before she dug her nails into his back, drawing blood.

Nick rolled off her and grabbed his gun. "But you said..."

"Yes, well. You know me."

Nick's vision suddenly started to blur and he struggled to stay focused. His back was throbbing painfully and it was become more and more difficult to breath. "W-What did you do to me?"

"Don't you wish you knew?" She said calmly getting out of bed and pulled on a black dress.

_Look into my eyes _

_Now you're getting sleepy _

_Are you hypnotized _

_By secrets that you're keeping? _

_I know what you're keeping _

_I know what you're keeping _

Nick went to stop her but his knees gave out and her collapsed onto his side. His vision swirled all around him and he struggled to speak.

"Good-bye Nick." She said with a wicked grin before closing the bedroom door behind her, leaving Nick to roll over on to his back. His eye froze in a stare as his heart finally failed and his last breath was breathed.

_Got a secret _

_Can you keep it? _

_Swear this one you'll save _

_Better lock it, in your pocket _

_Taking this one to the grave _

_If I show you then I know you _

_Won't tell what I said _

_Cause two can keep a secret _

_If one of them is dead… _


End file.
